comictoonanimefandomcom-20200214-history
ULTIMATE ATOMIX
ULTIMATE ATOMIX: is the evolved form of Atomix. APPEARANCE Ultimate Atomix has a humanoid robotic appearance that is taller than Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. He has a yellow and white body. He has large cylinders on his arms, near his wrists, that are full of a yellow energy with star cores, and these star cores constantly move a little in their place on Ultimate Atomix. He has the same energy on his Omnitrix-shaped chest. His mouth doesn't move when he talks and his head is a pointed, armored helmet. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. PERSONALITY Atomix acts with a kind of "righteous" personality, and speaks to others with proper titles like Atomix. Atomix names his special attacks, much like a character from an anime show. POWERS AND ABILITIES ''' Ultimate Atomix is not a walking nuclear reactor anymore. He is now a walking core of the strongest star in the universe. Ultimate Atomix has cores of the strongest star in the universe in the cylinders of his body. He can manipulate and generate the power(including the nuclear energy of that core) and the radiation of the core of the strongest star in the universe and can use it in any form. Also he has the radiations of the core of the strongest star. When he fire a blast, it will consist of the powers plus the radiations of the core of the strongest star. Ultimate Atomix is strong enough to punch or kick someone to the sun easily like Malgax. He is strong enough to hold someone or something and throw it to beyond Saturn. And he can lift a very huge city with ease. The beam-like under his feet, gives Ultimate Atomix a very very high speed and motor and momentum that can make him push planets. His body is very durable. Because he manipulates star core powers, so his body is resistant to these things and he can go to cores of the stars without being harmed. He can also resist the strongest physical attacks, he can even resist attacks very stronger than Malgax. He can create star core shields, which are completely indestructible. Ultimate Atomix can create light and can also create small suns that have the bright of the strongest star. Being a walking core of the strongest star, Ultimate Atomix can generate intense heat that can melt any surrounding thing. Ultimate Atomix is incredibly fast at flying, especially when he uses his beam-like under his feet. Ultimate Atomix's attack names: 1. '''Star punch or kick: Ultimate Atomix can channel his star core powers through his hands or feet to punch or kick someone to beyond Saturn with ease. 2. Star blast: Ultimate Atomix can use his full star core power to fire a blast that can destroy even the biggest stars and the solar system. 3. Star laser: he can do the same by channeling his full star power through his eyes to fire a laser that can destroy the biggest stars and the solar system. Note: he can fire normal blasts and lasers, and he can control the power of these blasts and lasers from a blast that can destroy Malgax's armor easily to a blast and laser that can destroy the biggest stars and the solar system. And by increasing the power of these blasts and lasers, it will cause much more damages until its full power which destroy the biggest stars and the solar system. 4. Star shield: is a shield made up of star core power and it is completely indestructible. 5. Star attack: Ultimate Atomix can emit a beam-like under his feet, which increases his speed exponentially, then he attack his opponent. Note: (Atomix can emit a fire-like under his feet, and he used this attack against Malgax). 6. Super nova: Ultimate Atomix cannot make nuclear explosions anymore, he can now make super nova(the explosion of a star). He can control the power of this explosion from making small super novas that can destroy buildings to make huge super novas that can destroy the whole solar system with near stars. WEAKNESS he has no weaknesses. Category:Aliens Category:Ultimate Aliens Category:Evolved Forms